1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phenoxypyridine derivatives which are not known in prior arts and are effective intermediates from which compounds for controlling injurious pests, especially synthetic pyrethroid type insecticidal compounds are effectively produced in a special economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, structural modifications of natural pyrethrin have been widely studied and various synthetic pyrethroids such as chrysanthemumic acid ester derivatives and non-chrysanthemumic acid type isovaleric acid derivatives have been practically used as insecticides.
Natural pyrethrin has excellent immediate effect, low mammalian toxicity and low residual effect and are effective as household insecticide, for controlling insect pests in sanitation, however it is not effective as an insecticide in agriculture because of photodecomposition of the compound in natural environment. On the other hand, synthetic pyrethroids have excellent insecticidal effect and residual effect to insect pests in sanitation as well as in agriculture. However, synthetic pyrethorids are not economical in view of costs for productions in comparison with other synthetic compounds such as organic phosphorus and carbamate insecticides. Thus, it has been required to develop new processes for producing synthetic pyrethroids which are advantageous industrial processes.